1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to speakers and more particularly, to a high-performance, full-range speaker assembly formed of a front horn and a rear bass tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digitalized MP3/MP4 music/image files can be stored in different storage cards and memory devices for carrying conveniently. Therefore, MP3/MP4 music/image data storage devices have become the mainstream in music/image data storage media. In consequence, mobile MP3/MP4 players and mobile phones with MP3/MP4 playing function have become more and more popular. However, a mobile phone user can simply use earphones to hear the voice when operating the mobile phone to play MP3/MP4 music or image files. When wishing to let the sound be distributed into the open air, a speaker shall be used.
For full-range output, a tweeter, a squawker and a woofer must be installed in a fox and connected to an audio splitter in a box. When received a sound source signal, the audio splitter splits the sound source signal into high frequency, middle frequency and low frequency, and then transmits high frequency, middle frequency and low frequency to the tweeter, the squawker and the woofer for output. However, a speaker for use with a mobile MP3/MP4 player means must have the characteristics of small size and high mobility. Therefore, conventional full-range speakers are not suitable for this application.
Many different mini speakers have been created, and have appeared on the market. Speaker manufacturers are trying hard to improve the output sound effect of mini speakers. They may make holding spaces at the periphery of the housing at different locations for the positioning of multiple speaker units to enhance sound field effect. However, this method cannot achieve the expected result. Adding multiple speaker units to the housing relatively increases the dimension of the speaker, reducing the advantage of mobility.